


Silent Ride

by StaleMemes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, I Ship It, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaleMemes/pseuds/StaleMemes
Summary: Arianne decides to play a road game to past the time. Jon isn't aware that he's about to participate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Reddit Post I saw the other day.

Jon let out a long yawn as he sat in the back seat of Oberyn’s car.

Arianne and Rhaenys went to the roller coaster theme park frequently, but usually with Aegon, but for whatever reason, he couldn’t come along with them this time, so Jon was invited instead. They left for their trip in the afternoon, and Arianne’s uncle, Oberyn, drove them, although begrudgingly, due to the drama surrounding Jon's mother and all.

The park was a blast. Short lines, perfect weather, and best of all was the company. Oberyn was pleasant enough, thankfully not threatening to kill him at all during the entire trip, buthis wife was definately more pleasant and genial, But Arianne…. She was something else.

Jon knew her as she had babysat him a few times in the past, but he hadn’t seen her in quite the long time. She was at least 7 years older than him, for fuck’s sake, and he had still just been a teenager. That didn’t stop him from lusting over her. How could he not? Her dark eyes, long curly black hair, perfectly tanned skin, and body… Arianne was curvy, to say the least, large and round breasts, impossibly slim waist, and thick ass. It took everything for Jon to not stare.

Though Jon had the sneaking suspicion that Arianne’s eyes had also been following him.

Eventually they left to return home. The drive was almost an hour, and the group had been drained of all it’s energy, so most of them took naps in the back seat. Rhaenys slept, face resting on the car window, and Arianne found her head on Jon’s lap, facing him. Jon was uncomfortable because of the position, but found no reason to argue. After all, it gave him the perfect view of her huge bosom.

It wasn’t long until his pants became too tight for him, and his erection was poking Arianne’s cheekbone. Jon hoped against hope that she would not wake, but of course, his prayers were for naught. 

Her eyes fluttered open, batting her long eyelashes, and glanced at what had awoken her, than at him, promptly raising an eyebrow in question. Her eyes seemed to cloud with lust, causing Jon to shift uncomfortably, his face started to redden due to shame, and he began to formulate his apology in his head, but before he could say anything, her hand had started sneakily caressing his manhood. Jon almost gasped, but caught himself, though that was the only thing he was able to control. The rest of his body responded rather physiologically, as a teenage boy’s body would do. 

Of course, Jon was nervous, he could see Oberyn and Ellaria engaging in some small talk, and the radio was also playing quietly. Arianne’s long hair was the only thing hiding her activities, though she was lying mostly still. All of this only added to the excitement though, the risk was a reward to Jon’s adolescent mind and he his will was not enough to snap him out of the trance Arianne’s slow and intimate strokes had him under. Arianne used the heel of her palm to rub at where his cock was straining against his breeches, and rubbed so slowly that it was enough to make Jon’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

His pants seemingly shrunk even more and Arianne, having noticed upon his discomfort, took it upon herself to free me of their constraint. He was overwhelmed by the sensation of her smooth-skin against his rock-hard cock. Now the feeling the fresh air gave was a relief but risk increased exponentially and so did thrill. Arianne felt the exact same way, and with risk increased the obvious solution was to hide Jon’s exposed member in her mouth. He was not against this one bit, however he did have to bite his lip to stifle any verbal agreement to her action.

Arianne was a goddess with her lips and tongue, every move was the right move. Her head had slowly bobbed, with the occasional wet, soft, gagging noise that sent vibrations through his cock. 

Jon shifted restlessly when she pushed his foreskin back, sealing her lips around the head of his shaft. She starts off soft, only wetting him with her tongue and moving in small and slow strokes, until he briefly lost control of his body, jerking his hips in a quick pop that slides his cock deeper in her mouth and causing her to let out a small and low groan. 

Arianne’s moan jerked Jon out of his daze, and he frantically looked in front of him. Luckily, Oberyn and Ellaria were immersed in a conversation. Jon sighed in relief, but his attention returned his current predicament as Arianne pinned his hips back onto his car seat.

Her hand fondled his balls, and her tongue licked the underside of his cock and the tip where precum had started to accumulate. She started to trace the vein on his cock with her tongue, and swirling it around his slit at the head. Jon half-wildly pushes the heel of his hand on the back of her head, pushing down as he squirms underneath her. Arianne seems to just let him, as she relaxes her throat and swallows him all the way down to his base, before gagging quietly and draws back with a wet noise.

Jon shifted restlessly when she pushed his foreskin back, clearing his foreskin cleaf of its head, and sealing her lips around the head of his shaft after drawing back once again. As she teases the opening at his tip with her graceful tongue, he feels himself his climax. He taps her shoulder in attempts to warn her, and she understand his message, pulling off of his cock with a popping noise. He immediately misses the feeling off her lips around him, and her hovering over his tip didn’t help as her breathing teased his member, each exhale felt agonizingly long.

When Arianne’s mouth finally returned to stroking his cock, it was warm and welcoming around him, and it took all of Jon’s energy to suppress a moan. She licked the leaking tip, sucking at the moisture beading there. Her mouth started to focus on the head of his cock, while her hand worked the shaft, gently stroking. Jon desperately wanted to pump his hips to match her rhythm, writhing under Arianne’s mouth, he could feel her smirking against him.

Jon tried to summon his best poker face, holding his breath and turning red, he imagined his eyes must’ve rolled up. He was starting to reach his climax when he uttered a small grunt. When Jon realized what he did, he panicked, and focused at the rearview mirror only to see Arianne’s uncle looking at him quizzically. Than realization came across his eyes, followed by anger.

Jon finally reached his climax, but tried pull Arianne’s head up, she slams her head back down to contain catastrophe. As Oberyn started to pull over, Jon came to the realization that he wasn’t going to be able to dig himself out of this situation, so he just lets out a loud moan, waking up Rhaenys.

“J-Jon?!?!” Rhaenys stammered with all the horror somebody who is witnessing her best friend giving her little brother head.

Jon spurt his seed into Arianne’s mouth, jerking his hips up and pushing Arianne’s head down until he felt her lips reach his root. Pleasure blinded him until he finally reached the end of his climax. His vision was impaired by his haziness, taking him a second or two until he recovered. Once he did, he was met with the furious glare of Arianne’s uncle, but he was not greeted with no berating, threats, or yelling, just a brief yet strong, “Get out.” from Oberyn. Jon obeyed

As he the car drove off, he pulled out his cellphone and called his friend, Tormund, to pick him up, not wanting to have to explain to his parent, though he knows they will probably hear about it later.

Despite his situation, Jon was thankful, as he probably got off easy.

Though he would hate to be Arianne right now, who probably had a mouth full of cum and had to face her uncle and friend, now.


End file.
